I Hope They Get To Me In Time
by tjmack
Summary: Lucas Scott finds himself on the brink of life or death, and ponders his life up until now
1. Chapter 1

I Hope They Get To Me In Time

Summary: Lucas Scott finds himself on the brink of life or death, and ponders his life up until now.

**A/N: Idea for this came from a song my brother made me listen to today. It's by Darius Rucker—and it also where I napped the title from. This is just a one-shot, and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Also, I know it's short, but I didn't' wanna ruin it by making it any longer. **

* * *

In my life, I had heard of many kinds of pain. Right now though, I was pretty sure that I might actually die. That I might not make it home to see my wife, or my daughter. A simple household errand, turned into a nightmare. Isn't that how it usually happened? Go to the store for some milk, and a pack of diapers—and never make it home.

I saw the flames shooting up from the hood of my Mustang, and smelt the gasoline that was leaking from the gas tank. I could hear the sirens in the background, but they sounded so far away. I thought I heard someone trying to talk to me, but all I could do was stare straight ahead as the flames danced in front of my eyes. Gently, I closed my eyes, as a flood of memories poured through my mind.

* * *

"**That's me inside your head."**

"**What?"**

"**No-Fx. 'That's me inside your head.' It's there--"**

"**Yeah I know the song."**

* * *

I could feel my lips turn up into a painful smile as more memories piled into my mind.

* * *

"**Can I ask you a question? Why are you a cheerleader? Your like the least cheery person I've seen."**

"**First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me." **

"**God! Why are guys such jerks!?" **

"**Guys, or Nathan?" **

"**Nathan, you." **

"**It's always gonna be there isn't it? You and me."**

"**Your always saving me."**

"**Somebody's got to." **

"**If I say I love you right now, would you hold it against me, cause I've lost a lot of blood."**

"**I love you Lucas, I'm in love with you."**

"**It's you Peyton. When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me is you." **

"**I'm gonna love you forever, Lucas Scott." **

"**If what you need is for me to let you go, then that's what I'll do." **

"**I've got two tickets to Vegas, wanna get married tonight?" **

* * *

I heard the clamoring going on outside my vehicle. Thought maybe I heard a power tool of some sort. Maybe I wouldn't die after all. Even though I could feel my eyes drifting closed. I could feel the pain that covered at least half of my body start to numb. I knew that wasn't a good sign. I closed my eyes again, just wanting the good memories to keep filling up my mind.

* * *

"**I'm gonna have your baby Lucas Scott." **

"**We're going to have this baby." **

* * *

"Sir! Please, you need to stay with us," I heard someone scream at me. I couldn't even tell which direction the voice was coming from. All I knew was that I wanted Peyton and Sawyer here with me. I felt the tear slip down my cheek as I realized that I might not get to see either one of them again.

My wife, my beautiful wife. With her golden blond hair in a unruly curly mess. Her kind green eyes, that shone nothing but love for me. The tiny golden ring that she wore on her left hand, just under the ring that Keith had used to propose to my mom with.

My beautiful daughter. She had inherited her mother's unruly hair, and my blue eyes. She was a nice mixture of both me and Peyton, and my heart yearned to hold her again. To tell them both how much I loved them, how much I needed them in my life.

"We have a young male. Mid twenties, with multiple injuries to his extermidies, possible internal injuries. He's conscious but barely lucid."

That was the last thing Lucas Scott heard, as his world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was asked to continue this story. I had another plot thought out for this, but decided that this would get a larger reaction. This is the only update that will be made to this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Sit your scrawny ass down for five minutes please. I can't do your hair if your pacing the damn floor."

Brooke Davis was my best friend, and always knew how to cheer me up. For some reason though, her words weren't doing their job. I felt shaken, and lonely. Like something was majorly wrong, and I didn't know what it was. I had checked on Sawyer just a few minutes earlier, so I knew it wasn't her. My thoughts immediately went to Lucas, who still hadn't returned from grabbing some milk and a pack of diapers. This worried me, since it had been at least a half hour since he left. The store was only ten minutes away.

"He should be back by now Brooke."

"That's it. He's fine, probably just couldn't figure out what kind of diapers to get."

Even if her words made since, I still had this feeling of dread. Like maybe he wouldn't come home. I shook my head, trying to clear those thoughts from my mind.

"Would going to check on my beautiful little niece help?"

"Sawyer always helps," I smiled softly, the feeling still deeply in place.

We both walked softly into the nursery, watching as Sawyer slept. Her tiny fist shoved into her mouth. The only thing that claimed her to be Lucas's child was her blazing steel blue eyes, and of course she had his goofy squint that totally drove me crazy. Everything else about her was very much me.

"She seriously is like a mini —er—Scott."

"She really is, isn't she?"

"Yeah, except that damn squint. Of anything that Lucas could have given that little girl, he just had to give her the squint."

I laughed lightly at my best friend, but quickly sobered up as a knock sounded on my front door. Lucas wouldn't knock—he'd just come on it. What with it being his house too.

"I wonder who that is?" Brooke asked, but I had a feeling I knew who it might be.

Tears flooded my eyes, when I proved myself right. Standing in front of me was two state troopers. Both had their hats off. I knew it to be a bad sign.

"Ms. Scott?" The taller of the two asked.

"Yes."

"We're sorry to inform you that your husband has been in a car accident. He was transported to Tree Hill General Hospital."

I felt near collapse—I would have too had Brooke not grabbed a hold of my arm to keep me standing straight.

"Is he—okay?"

I couldn't make myself say the word alive. He had to be alive, I couldn't live without him. After everything we had been through. Everything we'd promised each other. He couldn't be dead, I wouldn't survive it.

"I'm not quite sure how he is. I believe they had him near stable when they were getting him ready for transport."

"Okay."

It was all I could force from my lips.

"Lets get you to the hospital. I'll call Haley to watch Sawyer."

As she spoke, she sat me down on the couch, my head fell against the arm of the couch. Tears rolled down my eyes, as I realized that maybe I could have stopped this from happening. Maybe if I would have called him. Told him my feeling. Maybe he wouldn't have been in a car accident.

"Haley's on her way. Lets get you dressed--"

"I'm fine, I just—I need to see him."

"Okay, well she said it'd be about ten minutes."

I shook my head, as I leaned against Brooke. She pushed the hair from my face, as my body started to shake. There weren't any tears, but I was definitely getting ready to seriously cry.

"Hey, . Lucas would not want you going all necular. He would want you to be strong for Sawyer."

"What if he doesn't make it Brooke? I cannot do this on my own. I can't live without him. He's like a part of me."

"I know honey. I know. You just, you have to think positive. You have to believe he's going to make it."

"I want too I just--" I broke off my sentence and sighed. How could I put into words the complete feeling of dread that I had felt before I found out about his accident?

There was a light knocking on the door, that Brooke got up to answer. I didn't even hear Haley's voice. I just felt her light pat on the back, as Brooke helped me to my feet. It was like I was watching the interaction from outside of my body. Like I wasn't really there.

* * *

The drive to the hosptial seemed to take forever. My mind rushed with all the different possiblities that could await me when I arrived at the emergency room. I was trying to prepare myself.

"This is Peyton Scott, she's here for Lucas Scott."

"A doctor will be out shortly."

The nurse was short, and tired looking. I wanted to just jump over the counter and demand to know how my husband was. Instead, I slowly followed Brooke to the waiting area, praying that Lucas was fine, and that a doctor would come out shortly.

One of my wishes was granted, as I barely got the chance to sit down, before a tall lanky doctor came out of the double doors.

"Who is here for Lucas Scott?"

I stood up, with Brooke right behind me.

"Ms. Scott. Your husband substained mutliple injuries. Most of which were internal. We did everything we could to fix his injuries. I'm sorry to inform you—he didn't make it. We lost him on the operating table."

I hung my head as tears slipped from my eyes. Even with Brooke's arm around my back I still fell to the floor, as I sobbed for all that I had lost. My life would never be the same, and I would always feel like a part of me was missing.


End file.
